


one thing left to hold on to, after you

by MXRI



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXRI/pseuds/MXRI
Summary: It's been five years since Touko left Unova. Five years since she last saw her mother and friends. Five years since she last saw the friend she had been looking for everywhere.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Touko | Hilda, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	one thing left to hold on to, after you

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all cry as much as i did while writing this, enjoy!

Touko made sure to show up when her mom would least expect it. She had previously revealed to Cheren and Bianca she would be coming back home that following week, much to everyone's surprise. Cheren and Bianca were pretty up to date with their friend's endeavors for the past couple of years, still communicating through their Xtransceivers.

"Please don't tell mom. I want it to be a surprise!" Touko pleaded with pouty lips.

Bianca cheerfully nodded in response, her eyes teary. She missed her friend so much!

Touko arrived by boat, her ride docking at Castelia City's pier. She brought her cap closer to her face, hoping she wouldn't be recognized. Years had passed since she last came out of the Pokémon League not only as the champion, but the savior of Unova. Would she still be regarded as such? _I hope not_... She didn't want to cause a scene.

As soon as she got out, Touko looked up to the skyscrapers towering over her. She was overwhelmed by the chatter coming from the busy streets, the smell of food being prepared filled her nostrils. It felt so unusual to be back... She could still picture herself, many years ago, riding her bike through town, or the first time she traversed Skyarrow Bridge. She could still remember how she felt, as she stood and stared into the sunset in one calm evening. It left her breathless.

Unova reignited so many memories within her, so many which she tried her best to keep buried, but there was no way of running from... Meeting _him_ was something that kept her going for these past years. Touko had been all over, from Kanto to Johto, in search of him. She fell in love with the new regions she came to explore and before she could notice it, five years had already passed and there she was. Back where it all started.

With nostalgia filling her heart, she reached out to a Pokéball inside her bag and called out to her Hydreigon. She patted her companion on the head and climbed on her back, a confident grin on Touko's face. 

"Let's go home."

* * *

By the time Touko came to arrive in Nuvema Town, it was already night time. She stopped for a brief moment and allowed Hydreigon to rest inside her Pokéball, before she continued to head towards her old house. She noticed the lights were still on, figuring her mom could still be awake, probably watching TV or cooking dinner.

Touko took a deep breath, her closed palm inches from reaching the door. She smiled for a brief moment, thinking on how badly she missed seeing her mother.

_Knock, knock._

"Mei? Is it you, darling?" Touko heard her mom shout from inside, her steps getting louder the closer she got to the door.

_Mei? Who's Mei?_

When the door finally came to open, her mother couldn't believe her own eyes. Touko's mother had her hair wrapped into a towel, her face covered with some sort of skin care product.

"Having a me day, are we?" Touko teased, her eyes sparkling as tears threatened to spill.

"My baby girl!" Her mother shouted before rushing to engulf her daughter in a motherly hug. Her grip was so tight, it made it hard for Touko to breath for a moment. She could understand her mother's urge to hold her tight for finally seeing her daughter after, well, five years.

"I know we've been chatting through video but still..." Touko's mother looked her daughter up and down, as if she couldn't believe her own eyes. She could still recall, just as vividly, the time Touko first left through that same door, with a small Oshawott running after her. "My, you've grown so much!"

Touko had a lot of catching up to do with her mom, even considering the Xtransceiver calls they had. By that time, Bianca and Cheren had made their way to Touko's residence. It resulted in a long crying session and many bear hugs being shared.

"Did you find that friend you were looking for, dear?" The comfortable silence in the room was suddenly broken by her mother's curious inquiry.

"Do you mean N?" Bianca questioned, her gaze directed towards Touko.

Touko felt a lump forming inside her throat, anxiously avoiding to stare directly into her mother's eyes. She forced a fake smile to plaster her lips.

"No, I didn't."

She could notice the sudden shift in the air. Cheren could tell the conversation had suddenly gotten uncomfortable, much to his friend's dismay, and attempted to change the subject.

"Is Zekrom still with you?"

Touko attempted to bury the thought of Natural deep inside her mind, even if only for that brief moment. She was with her friends and family! She was supposed to be happy, wasn't she?

"Yeah. But he's been inside his Pokéball for a while now... Didn't want to cause a scene, you know how that is." She answered, truthfully. "Sometimes when I used to camp far away from the main cities, I'd let him out to keep me company."

Touko figured it would be best to keep her Legendary companion in a safe place and not to cause an uproar while she stayed in a different region. She was thankful no one recognized her as the Champion but still didn't want want to risk blowing her cover by calling out to a Legendary no one had seen before... 

"I figured Zekrom would leave after I saved Unova..." Touko trailed on, a heartwarming smile pursing her lips. "But I'm glad he didn't."

A comfortable silence now filled the room, with Bianca looking proudly at her friend. _Zekrom chose you, after all!_

"I'm here now, that's all that matters!" Touko announced, stretching her arms.

"Man, it must've been so much fun to explore the other regions." Bianca confessed, her cheeks puffed. "I love being Professor Juniper's assistant but you know... I hear the Bell Tower in Ecruteak City is beautiful!"

"It is!" Touko shook her head affirmatively, rummaging through her bag in search of a small tin box she used to store the instant photos she took. She briefly looked at the films she had, taking out the one that piqued her interest. It was a picture of her and her Pokémon, while the Bell Tower stood magnificently in the background.

"Most people aren't allowed inside, but, man, I was still speechless just to be seeing it with my own eyes."

Touko proceeded to share a couple of experiences she had with her friends, each piece of film revealed a story she could almost feel herself living through once again. She was so overwhelmingly happy to be back and able to share her adventures with the people she cared so much for. But still...

She couldn't help feeling she got lost in her journey. It all started with the sole purpose of finding N and yet she got nowhere close to even a single clue. Would it still be possible for him to still be living in Unova?

_He did leave... But what if he came back? ...Would he?_

"Well, now." Touko's mother suddenly snapped her back into reality, standing up as she spoke. "It's getting late and I should go to bed. But you kids can stay over and chat, I don't mind."

Touko received a gentle brush of fingers running through her hair, as her mother bid her a good night and she allowed herself to fall, her back against the couch's cushion.

"Haven't heard from that guy in a long time." Cheren spoke, his cheek resting against his palm. He earned a curious glance from both of his friends. "You know... N did his best to make his dreams a reality, but he failed. And that's alright — I think he came to understand his ideals were not the only way to go."

He looked to the side, so his eyes were now locked with Touko's. Cheren paused for that brief moment, softly smiling at his friend, before continuing.

"I'm sure he was glad to have met you, wherever he is. Don't beat yourself up for it, alright?"

Touko was touched by Cheren's words and did her best to prevent her tears from falling out. She still desperately wanted to personally find N and share her experiences. It had been her goal for years!

She wanted to share how the little time she spent in his company, all the battles they had, still helped her grow. She was still the winner in their battle of ideals, yes, but she had to acknowledge his point of view was still just as valid as hers. It opened her mind to new possibilities.

"You know, traveling all around the world made me start to appreciate even more the connections we have with our Pokémon." Touko spoke, her eyes puffy and red as tears ran down her face. "It was interesting to see how different our cultures are, even if we all live with Pokémon. For that, I would like to thank him."

Cheren looked at Touko, as if he finally understood her. Not only Touko herself but also Alder had been essential to his growth, and for that he was extremely thankful for. They made him understand that being a trainer was so much more than being strong; his Pokémon were his friends.

"Do you think he could've come back to Unova?"

Touko looked down at her own hands, stained by her running tears. 

"I sure hope so."

* * *

It was already past three in the morning when Touko felt her body jump awake, her heart racing rapidly. Was she dreaming? She couldn't remember a thing. She rubbed her eyes, noticing a blanket had been placed on top of her. She recalled chatting with Cheren and Bianca for a couple of hours but then… She must have dozed off without even noticing. _I barely had any shut eye in the cruise…_ Touko figured her friends saw how exhausted she was and left her to sleep. By now, Cheren and Bianca were probably sleeping in their parents house.

Using her arms to push herself up, she headed towards the front door and stepped outside. Touko could see the harbor from where she stood, feeling the sea breeze fill her nostrils with memories of the summer days she spent looking at the ocean, hoping she could someday go out there and explore what was beyond her field of vision.

And she did.

She took a deep breath and allowed her tense muscles relax for a moment. She was finally home, her loved ones were within her reach. She was back there, where it all started, thinking back on all she managed to accomplish since the start of her journey. But there was something still missing. There was one thing left to do before she could go on. 

* * *

Touko never thought she'd find herself back in Nimbasa City. She heard quite an earful from her mother before leaving, how she should stay home and rest after such a long trip... Neptune, her Samurott, would be her company for the day since Cheren had a gym to take care of and Bianca had her own errands to run for Professor Juniper.

_This is fine!_

And it really was. Touko spent the rest of her evening playing fair games in the amusement park, even managing to score a couple of treats for her Pokémon. Even so, she caught herself staring out of the corners of her eyes dreadly at the ferris wheel. _That_ ferris wheel. It brought her back to that day.

_"Where is your king now, I wonder?"_

Touko muttered underneath her breath, earning a curious look from Neptune. After spending so many years together, he could read his trainer very well. He felt irritated to see his long time friend dreading at the thought of someone she hoped to meet by chance.

"I really am stupid." She announced, as if overcome with sudden realization. Touko could've sworn to have seen a green-haired blur move right in front of her... Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. 

"We should just go home, Neptune. He's not here."

Neptune nudged Touko's hand, in an attempt to comfort her. And she appreciated the gesture. "Hey, at least we had fun today!"

And as soon as she announced that, she and her Pokémon made their way outside of the amusement park, sitting on a bench just outside the Pokémon Center. Rubbing her temples, she felt her head ache. 

Touko reached out to a bottle of water she kept inside her bag and took a sip. Neptune watched his trainer with worried eyes, his head resting on her lap.

"Touko? Is it really you?"

Both trainer and Pokémon looked towards the voice they heard. Green eyes, fair skin, white shirt...

"Cilan?"

Touko stood up from her seat, curiously eyeing the first gym leader she ever came to battle. She noticed a red-haired man accompanied him, a couple of feet behind and with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"And Chili too! Hi!"

Cilan looked at Touko as if he were seeing a ghost. To think he would be seeing the Savior of Unova after everyone thought her to be long gone... "It's so weird to see you after so long... Where were you?"

"All over." Touko answered, truthfully. "Kanto, Johto, Hoenn..."

She spent a couple of minutes chatting with two of the brothers, before she awkwardly excused herself to go home. Cilan was clearly unsatisfied with Touko's explanation to finally showing up in Unova after five years, but hey, what could he do?

Cilan was so used to chaos happening in Unova he couldn't help feeling uneasy to finally see the Champion chosen by Zekrom back home. Nevertheless, he was glad to see her!

* * *

"You booked a stay at a resort in Undella? What for?" Touko asked, peeking her head from behind her mother's shoulder. Her mother was sitting in front of the computer, her eyes fixed on the screen. 

"I think it's time we have some quality mother-daughter bonding time, don't you think?" Her mother announced, earning a curious look from Touko.

"I see." Touko commented, stepping away from her mother and heading towards the kitchen. She reached out to her recently prepared breakfast, placing her toasts on a plate. "When are we going?"

"Friday morning!"

* * *

Undella town was as beautiful as Touko had last seen it. She had already placed the little luggage she and her mother brought inside the villa they were staying in, with only a small bag now resting by her side. She had the essentials: sunscreen, sunglasses, snacks, a book and a bottle of water.

She placed her towel beside her mother's, sitting down as she did so. Touko sat underneath a parasol, reaching out for the book she brought in her bag. She felt comfortable to be having such a wonderful time with her mother, even if no words had to be exchanged. Her mother was happily lying down by her side, sunbathing.

Touko was glad to see her Pokémon out there having fun; a couple were playing in the sand while others ran to the ocean. She made sure to keep a watchful eye in case her companions got hurt, something she highly doubted, but it was still heartwarming to see them enjoying their free time as well.

A couple of hours went by, it was already way past noon and both mother and daughter figured it would be better to check in for the day. They needed to have a proper meal other than the protein bars Touko brought with her.

Touko's Pokémon were already resting inside their Pokéballs by the time she reached the villa. Placing her bag at the table near the entrance door, she noticed a blue leaflet strategically placed on top.

_Marine Tube? Oh, I remember Bianca mentioning that..._

"Hey mom!" Touko shouted, knocking on the bathroom door. She could hear the sound of water running from the shower. "I'll stop by the marine tube, be back in a few!"

The only reply she was able to hear was a muffled _Take care!_ or so what she believed to have heard. Either way, she dusted off the sand from her sandals and quietly made her way towards the Marine Tube. It was located right beside the Pokémon Center, which was a little far from the villa she was staying at.

Upon setting her foot inside, Touko was suddenly overwhelmed by the sight of the marine life right in front of her. She could see a school of Basculin swimming, her eyes sparkling in wonder. She couldn't help standing closer to the glass walls, breathless, as the beating of her heart got muffled by the sound of nature, right in front of her. She could hear the Pokémon communicating with one another.

Touko spent many restless nights camping and very rarely seeing Pokémon interacting with their group, in their natural habitat. Usually they were either scared off by trainers or curious enough to briefly keep her company. Even if she had been all over, seen all different kinds of Pokémon... It was this simple kind of encounter that made her heart feel warm.

She stood for a couple more minutes staring up at the Pokémon she had seen countless times before as if it were the first time, as if she were just a little kid. Touko felt her cheeks burning up in embarrassment once she came to notice she wasn't the only one in the Marine Tube. It was a bit dark, after all.

A tall man stood across from her, a notepad in hands as he wrote something down. Surely he must have noticed her childish antics and probably thought of how silly she looked! Hurriedly she turned around, her back now facing the stranger.

_Wait._

Surely the man hadn't noticed her stares..? He seemed far too focused on his own notes, ever so often glancing up to look at the Pokémon swimming around. Even if it was a bit hard to make out, Touko could notice his hair was a pale shade of green, though a lot shorter than _his_...

She didn't notice she was already staring daggers at this man's figure, pondering whether her mind was playing tricks again... _Five years later and you're still thinking about him, what a mess!_

As if he could feel Touko's piercing gaze, he turned around to look at whoever made him feel like he was being watched. His eyebrows were raised in curiosity, notepad and pencil still in hand.

_He didn't notice..?_

Touko was frozen in place. Her heart was racing rapidly, her breath hitched.

"Natural..?"

Even though it was hard to make out the features of the woman standing in front of him, there was only one person who knew of his real name... Someone other than his own family... Something so personal yet so intimate to his own identity, it was a secret only she knew. 

He tilted his head to the side, afraid of answering the call to his real name. Afraid of waking up to the ghosts of his past. Right in front of him. The friend he cherished so deeply inside his heart for so many years... Would it be okay to let her finally in? Would it be okay for him to drop his shields and allow himself to delve into the past he desperately tried to bury within himself? 

_It's alright, isn't it?_

N could feel his legs dragging him to where Touko stood, still frozen in place. She raised her chin to look at him, just a few inches from reaching her. 

"Is it r—"

Touko got cut off by N's sudden movement, his long arms engulfing her small body in a warm hug. 

_"You're real."_

Touko heard him mumble, feeling the vibration of his vocal chords as her head was placed against his chest. She could feel his warmth, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to normalize his heavy breathing, the beating of his racing heart... 

And for that moment, with no words being exchanged between the two, Touko allowed herself to cry to her heart's content. She couldn't help gripping onto his shirt as tears ran down her face, his arms held her even tighter.

After so many years, there he was. Just within her arm's reach.

**Author's Note:**

> listen it's been 9 years and my 11 year old self would be a lot happier to see those two dorks reuniting


End file.
